


Incredible People

by belivaird_st



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Toy Story (Movies), cartoon - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Superheroes, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The three Parr children go to the park where Woody and Bo happen to be there at the same location.





	Incredible People

Violet Parr was pushing Jack-Jack on a stroller through a local park with their brother Dash zigzagging around with ferocious speed. The blond haired middle child raced up and down through the slide, spun in fast circles around the swings, and had even catapulted himself on the seesaw. His sister rolled her eyes over his superpower performance.

“Show off,” she grumbled. She stopped and wrestled Jack-Jack off his belt buckle to put him down on the sandbox with a few plastic shovels and buckets. “I’ll be right over there on that bench, Jack-Jack,” the oldest Parr sibling said, sliding her headphones over her ears and scrolling through her phone while walking away.

The baby squealed and babbled happily. He picked up a shovel and made it catch on fire with the grip of his stubby fingers. 

_“No, Jack-Jack!”_ Dash Parr sped over and quickly knocked the burning shovel out from his brother’s hand to stomp it out with his feet and bury it deep into the sand pit. 

Jack-Jack started to cry. Particles of sand had magically float up the air and sprayed right in Dash’s face.

“Hey!”

Violet’s invisible self reappeared to a solid state and glared at her kid brother. “I can’t leave you alone for five seconds without upsetting Jack-Jack!” she snapped.

_“He was going to burn the whole playground down if I didn’t stop him!”_

That’s when the two older Parr siblings began to fight. Dash kept tackling Violet to the ground, while she started to block him out and make him bounce back by her electric charging force fields. 

Jack-Jack paid no attention to them, because his small mind was focused on something else. He found a cowboy doll near an empty beach pail and shook it, good-naturally. He sucked and drooled on the bill of the brown plastic cowboy hat before pulling it away and tossing it—bored with the toy already.

Woody flew miles away from the Parr children and landed on the outside of the sandbox. He picked his face off the ground and spat blades of grass from his mouth. Bo Peep along with Giggle McDimples, rushed over to help the former sheriff up on his cloth, wobbly legs.

“Oh, Woody—you alright?” Bo asked, help brushing the dirt off his arms and chest. 

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered. He removed the hat off his head and winced at the baby saliva. 

“Eck,” Giggle McDimples went.

“I sure don’t miss those days,” Bo added, thinking about Andy’s sister when she was just an infant.

“What happen to playing nicely? These kids are getting more and more aggressive,” Woody complained, wiping the tip of his hat on the ground before resting it back on his head.

“I’m telling you, it’s those loud, violent video games!” Giggle McDimples exclaimed. Bo rolled her eyes and glanced back around at the three Parr children. She watched the baby light himself on fire without causing any damage, while the other two were whizzing around; creating electrifying force fields in the middle of the public park. 

“There’s something wrong with those kids,” the lost lamb shepherd murmured.


End file.
